cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Foreign Relations of Ireland
The United Republic of Ireland is a sovereign nation and has the right to conduct foreign policy and create and maintain international relationships. The foreign relations of the country is to be run by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. THIS IS FOR CNRP --- PLEASE DO NOT EDIT Organization Minister of Foreign Affairs- Madam Kendal Mayers Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs- Mr. Russell Charton Secretary for European Affairs- Madam Alyssa Rowe Secretary for African Affairs- Madam Kira Osen Secretary for Asian Affairs- Madam Sumiko Shinawatra Secretary for Middle Eastern Affairs- Mr. Jaheim Hattan Secretary for North American Affairs- Mr. Jonathan Southam Secretary for South American Affairs- Mr. Mathew Stradling Special Envoys United Nations *Ambassador Madam Gabriela Pearce *Under-Secretary-General for Humanitarian Affairs and Emergency Relief Coordinator- Mr. Liam Strothers The Order of Island Nations *Ambassador Mr. James Carson Relations with States American Commonwealth Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Mr. Shane Jacques Consulates: *New York City- CG Gaven Baxter *Los Angeles- CG Lonnie Alvord *Seattle- CG Avery Welding *Detroit- CG Caroline Nasby *San Antonio- CG Cody Dolton *Miami- CG Shayna Astin *Havana- CG Raphael Kimball *Nuuk, Greenland- CG Raphael Kimball Athenian Federation Ambassador, from- AUTO Ambassador, to- Madam Vanessa Hall Consulates: *Rome- CG Lauryn Fenning *Madrid- CG Jerry Gravitt *Paris- CG Winston Brunger *Geneva- CG Vicente Ager *Amsterdam- CG Kaiden Beadles *Constantinople- CG Patrick Dunton *Alexandria- CG Nicolas Hadaway *Aegea, Macedonia- CG Andre Germain *Tyre, Lebanon- CG Maci Lind *Terre Regius, Tunisia- CG Tiana Fare *Julia Caesara, Morocco- CG Amaya Colie *Cirta, Algeria- CG Christopher Dennis *New Orleans- CG Selena Gleed *Port-Au-Prince- CG Diana Lilly Austria Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Madam Madilyn Ellson Faraway Realm of Quebec Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Hon. Harold Bushnell Free State of Caledonia Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Mr. Dakota Hailey Gabon Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Mr. Eduardo Herder Iceland Ambassador, from- Mr. Ano Nealson Ambassador, to- Mr. Nathan Wilsey Legion Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Hon. Charlie Aubrey Madagascar Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Madam Madeline Weedon Meihua Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Mr. Jaylen Farrer Norse Kingdom Ambassador, from- Mr. Odin Yoriksonn Ambassador, to- Hon. Blake Markson Prussia Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Mr. Ronan Belvin Republic of Kanadario Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Madam Kendal Hewitt Selenarctos Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Madam Bridget Willman Sierra Leone Ambassador, from- Mr. Ian Pollstock Ambassador, to- Mr. Jamie Elin Stormlands Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Madam Rosemary Franklyn Sweden Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Madam Hailee Powell Tianxia Ambassador, from- Mr. Marten O'Hanley Ambassador, to- Mr. Nick Clegg Military Attaches- Lt. Col. Harold Perrins, Air Force / Commander Conrad Haydon, Navy Consulates: *Tokyo- CG Chester Graham *Hong Kong- CG Jarvis Torry *Seoul- CG Jonas Breden *Bangkok- CG Garrett Leavey *Kuala Lumpur- CG Ashley Orum *Singapore- CG Elisabeth Samples *Taipei- CG Ben Hudman *Colombo- CG Sebastian Dillard *Sydney- CG Javion Stanger *Abu Dhabi- CG Kenny Rhea *Honolulu- CG Gina Hargis *Juneau- CG Camila Gellings Tierra del Fuego Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Madam Nicolette Lyne Tikal Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Madam Stephany Modrell EMPTY Ambassador, from- Ambassador, to- Active Treaties The Treaty of Islands Preamble The two Island Nations of Europe, the Kingdom of Iceland and the United Republic of Ireland, will do their best to maintain and defend the words of this treaty and uphold the dignity and honor of each other. Article 1 - Peace Both Iceland and Ireland pledge a state of constant and continuous non-aggression between each other. Neither nation will conduct espionage, invade, blockade, embargo, share false intelligence, withhold important intelligence or otherwise harm the other. Article 2 - Optional Defense Section 1 - Defense If, at any time, either nation is invaded, spied on or attacked in any way, the other is highly encouraged to act in the vocal and physical defense of the victim but is not required to. Neither nation, however, will side with the enemy of the other vocally or physically. Section 2 - Military Development The Icelandic armed forces will receive render assistance from Ireland in the development and building of its technology, capabilities and vehicles. The government of Iceland may willfully purchase and use military products from Ireland. Article 3 - Economic Cooperation ''' Both nations will fairly engage in commerce with each other and will not embargo or impose unfair tariffs unless it be on products prohibited by law. Neither nation will conduct trade with a foreign nation that is at war with one of the signators of this treaty. '''Article 4 - Intelligence Both nations will share gathered intelligence if it pertains to the national security of the other on economic, political, counter-intelligence or military terms. While not required, both nations are encouraged to share all noteworthy intelligence with each other; especially that regarding Europe. Article 5 - The Isle of Man Section 1 - Governance The United Republic of Ireland will hand over the Isle of Man to the Kingdom of Iceland for it to be annexed. Section 2 - Military Presence Unless later terms are made, the armed forces of Iceland will keep its military presence on the island to no more than five-hundred armed and equipped soldiers and one squadron of fighter aircraft at the most (one squadron being five aircraft). The armed forces of Ireland may keep up to one-thousand soldiers on the island and a reasonable task force of naval ships present. Either nation may allow the other to temporarily maintain a greater presence on the island for a specific period of time. Article 6 - Amendment and Withdraw Section 1 - Amendment In order to amend this treaty, both nations must be in agreement on the idea and wording of the change. Section 2 - Withdraw Either nation may withdraw from this treaty at any time but must give a forty-eight hour notice of such an action to the other but must have valid reason. Both nations recognize that even if this treaty is nullified or if either nation withdraws, Article 5, Section 1 will remain in effect. Irish-Sierra Leonean Economic Cooperation Accords Our two great nations, henceforth referred to as "Ireland" and "Sierra Leone", agree to the outlines terms. Article I: Free Trade No barrier shall exist, excluding the specific outlined laws of one signatory, that impede free and equal trade between Ireland and Sierra Leone. Should a situation arise in which goods are not allowed inside a signatory's borders for whatever reason, it is that signatory's duty to inform the other so that the flow of these illicit goods can stop. Article II: Economic Cooperation As per this agreement, Sierra Leone and Ireland agree to cooperate economically and not to enact a law or bill that would hurt the economy of another signatory. Article III: Special Rights Irish companies are given special privileges that grant them the exclusive right to operate in Sierra Leone, specifically in the diamond industry. Irish companies affiliated with this industry will be given first choice (after Sierra Leonean companies) in location, mine selection, and other such matters over companies from any other nation. Article IV: Cancellation If for any reason the signatories feel this agreement is not in their best interests, there must be a warning notice of 1 month prior to cancellation to adjust economic plans. After this warning period, the treaty is then null and void. Irish-Sierra Leonean Non-Aggression and Military Cooperation Article I: Non-Aggression The undersigned agree not to take aggressive action, overt or covert, against each other. Article II: Military Cooperation The undersigned agree to cooperate with each other militarily. This does not mean the undersigned are to mutually protect each other or go to war against an external foe, but does require that a portion of each signatory's military be sent in an exchange program. This exchange program will include a select number of officers and enlisted soldiers, who shall be sent to each signatory's nation to participate in training and exercises designed to teach and refine martial skills. Article III: Intelligence Sharing Should any covert or overt threat be made to a signatory by a third party, it is the duty of the other signatory to share any information they may have on the threat. Article IV: Cancellation Should either signatory feel that this agreement is no longer in their best interests, they may cancel the treaty by giving a 1-week warning notice of the cancellation of the treaty. After this warning notice has passed, the treaty is then null and void and the signatories no longer have to abide by its terms. Convention on Security and Economic relations between the Athenian Federation and the United Republic of Ireland The parties; Recognizing the mutual friendship and trust placed in each other. Resolving to aid each other in the fulfilment of goals. Believing that is in the interests of both parties to enhance cooperation, Have agreed as follows: Article 1 In line with the principles of mutual friendship and enhancing cooperation the parties agree to a policy of non-aggression in word and action. Any dispute is to be handled as discretely as possible. Article 2 Under the principles of sincere cooperation the parties agree to share any information which may be vital to the security of the other. Article 3 This convention provides either signatory the right to join a war if launched offensively against the other. This convention shall also provide either signatory the right to join in a war of aggression launched by the other. Article 4 The parties shall eliminate all barriers to trade with the other and facilitate the flow of trade via diplomatic means. Article 5 1. The convention shall enter into force upon the signing by both parties and the ratification through any procedure as required by relevant laws. 2. After the entry into force either nation state may withdraw from the convention provided a month of notice is given. IN WITNESS WHEREOF the undersigned Plenipotentiaries, being duly authorized thereto by the collective peoples, have signed the present convention. American Commonwealth-Ireland Treaty of Friendship and Cooperation Preamble The signatories to this treaty re-affirm their desires for peaceful relations and the establishment of closer ties with each other through measures of mutual cooperation. Article I: Non-Aggression The parties to this treaty agree to renounce the use of military force against each other and resolve to settle disputes through diplomatic means. Article II: Economic Cooperation Both parties will do their best to institute economic and trade policies that promote free enterprise and economic cooperation between their respective nations. Article III: Culture & Education Both parties will direct their various cultural and educational organizations and institutions to lay the frame work for cultural and education exchange programs between their respective nations in the hope that mutual learning of such matters will lead to a better and stronger relationship between their two peoples. Article IV: General Cooperation The parties to this treaty may also voluntarily offer assistance in other miscellaneous matters including diplomatic actions and non-sensitive intelligence that may be deemed important to the other signatory. Inactive Treaties Irish-Japanese Treaty on Strategic Cooperation Preamble The United Republic of Ireland and Japan (henceforth referred to as the signatory parties) both acknowledge a common interest in strengthening their relations with each other and to establish a basis for cooperation on matters of national security. Article I Both signatory parties pledge to refrain from committing actions that could be construed as hostile towards the other signatory party. Article II Both signatory parties will establish ties between their respective intelligence organisations, to allow for timely forwarding of information that may be critical to the other party. Article III In case of one signatory party coming under attack, the other party is obliged to send assistence in their defense, as they deem fit. Non-Aggression Treaty between United Republic of Ireland and Dai-Tōhoku Preamble The two nations of United Republic of Ireland and Dai-Tōhoku referred to as signatory parties hereby come together to conclude a treaty to strengthen their mutual relations and to ascertain each other of their friendly and peaceful intentions. Through the following stipulations, they wish to show their good intentions and wishes for better relations in the future. Article I Both signatory parties denounce the usage of aggressive force against the other party and agree to settle matters whenever possible through the means of peaceful negotiations and compromise. Article II Both signatory parties agree to take measures to ease the visa application processes for citizens of the other signatory party, in order to facilitate increased cultural exchange and thus increase cultural understanding. Article III Both signatory parties agree to create the necessary infrastructure for civil cooperation between scientists and to make possible exchanges of data and personal for common benefit. Article IV Both signatory parties may provide economic aid and/or humanitarian assistance in times of national emergency when deemed necessary by the concerned party. Article V This agreement holds indefinitely, but can be cancelled by any of the two signatory parties at any point of time, provided notice has been given to the other signatory party at least 1 year in advance. Amity and Cooperation Treaty between Ireland and Poland Preamble The sovereign nations of Ireland and Poland hereby agree to close bonds of friendship and to provide economic aid or military defense in certain circumstances. Through the following stipulations, they wish to show their good intentions and wishes for better relations and cooperation in the future. Article 1 Both signatory parties denounce the usage of aggressive force against the other party and agree to settle matters whenever possible through the means of peaceful negotiations and compromise. Article 2 Both signatory parties agree to take measures to ease the visa application processes in order to facilitate increased cultural exchange and thus increase cultural understanding and friendship. Article 3 Both signatory parties agree to cooperate in the scientific and technological fields, as well as make possible exchanges of data and personnel for common benefit. ' Article 4' Both signatory parties may provide economic aid and/or humanitarian assistance in times of national emergency when deemed necessary by the concerned party. Article 5 Both signatory parties agree not to commit espionage or acts of strategic/covert warfare on one another. If one of the signatory parties are invaded or attacked by an aggressor, military defense may be asked of the other party but not mandated. Article 6 Both signatory parties agree to to strengthen ties between their two armed forces. This could include, but is not limited to; officer exchanges, joint military exercises, joint training, communication between relevant defense institutions, and other basic frameworks for strategic cooperation. Article 7 This agreement holds indefinitely, but can be cancelled by any of the two signatory parties at any point of time, provided notice has been given to the other signatory party at least 1 year in advance. Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between Ireland and Poland Preamble The sovereign nations of the United Republic of Ireland and the Fourth Republic of Poland hereby agree to close bonds of friendship and to provide economic aid or military defense. Through the following stipulations, they wish to show their good intentions and wishes for better relations and cooperation in the future. Article 1 Both signatory parties denounce the usage of aggressive force against the other party and agree to settle matters whenever possible through the means of peaceful negotiations and compromise. Article 2 Both signatory parties agree to take measures to ease the visa application processes in order to facilitate increased cultural exchange and thus increase cultural understanding and friendship. Article 3 Both signatory parties agree to cooperate in the scientific and technological fields, as well as make possible exchanges of data and personnel for common benefit. Article 4 Both signatory parties may provide economic aid and/or humanitarian assistance in times of national emergency when deemed necessary by the concerned party. Article 5 Both signatory parties agree not to commit espionage or acts of strategic/covert warfare on one another. Signatories agree to defend one another in the event that one comes under attack. This includes financial, political, and military assistance to the best of the signatories’ abilities. Article 6 Should signatories choose to engage in offensive warfare invoking this treaty there is a strong presumption of agreement, though it remains voluntary, requests should be put in at the head of government and high ministerial levels for assistance, both parties keeping these requests confidential regardless of a positive or negative response. Article 7 These designated representatives are required to maintain operational security once informed of the planned military action whether they agree to participate or not. Article 8 This agreement holds indefinitely, but can be cancelled by any of the two signatory parties at any point of time, provided notice has been given to the other signatory party at least 1 year (1 RL month) in advance.